Engaño y Fidelidad
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: No me tientes. Si nos tentamos, no nos.podremos olvidar LokixSigyn May.18


"No me tientes, que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar." -Mario Benedetti.  
.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Engaño y Fidelidad.

El beso final, silencioso y fingido, aquel para sellar la unión y los términos. La sensación llegó segundos después de unir sus labios. Había decidido que fuera maquinal, practico, lo que el compromiso ameritaba, pero la súbita sensación… esa frescura singular, esas formas apasionadas y suaves hicieron a la novia abrir los ojos en cuanto reconoció esa caricia casi olvidada de aquellos labios finos y sedientos. Un gemido alarmado escapó de su boca cuando se separó y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez. ¡No podía ser él! ¡Debía ser una vil alucinación! Pero esos ojos, que parecían abrirse en cámara lenta al encuentro con los suyos, eran de un color esmeralda, brillantes y maliciosos, no marrones como hace unos momentos cuando se entregó a aquel sello del pacto. El silencio mortal y asombrado no duró mucho y cuando ella ahogó la exclamación, todo el lugar se lanzó en gritos de pánico y protestas. Sigyn, la novia, palideció y no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, frente al público aturdido, mientras miraba aterrada e incrédula al hombre frente a ella, que la sujetaba aun entre sus heladas manos. La había encontrado finalmente, después de tantos siglos. -¿Qué sucede querida Sigyn?-preguntó. Su voz, ¡Que mejor y clara prueba para demostrar que se trataba de él! .Sonriendo entre burlón y trastornado. A decir verdad, se miraba más pálido y descompuesto de lo que lo recordaba. Había algo extraño en su aspecto y reparó en ello cuando fijo su ojos azules en su semblante completo…su cabello…era diferente-¿No te alegras de verme acaso? -Loki…-por toda contestación, ella solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, pero su tono de voz delataba lo impresionada y horrorizada que estaba de verle bajo aquellas circunstancias y después de tanto tiempo en que creía haberle perdido la pista. -¡El mismo!-exclamó con su voz dócil y peligrosa. Con su sonrisa nerviosa y sardónica deformando su joven y apuesto rostro. Su frente sudorosa y ojeras manchando debajo de sus ojos, como si estuviera enfermo y la fiebre lo consumiera.-He venido por ti. Cumplirás tu promesa después de tantos años. ¡Dime sí no te emociona la idea!  
Sigyn pareció reaccionar, saliendo de su estupor cuando él dijo eso último, soltándose bruscamente de sus manos y dándole una mirada rabiosa y retadora: Nadie le ordenaba a ella. ¿Qué se suponía que hacia ahí? ¿Arruinar su boda? No lo permitiría…  
-¡Eres un maldito!-casi le escupió, dándose cuenta de que no solo pretendía tal barbarie sino que ya la había cometido.- Imbécil, lo has arruinado todo. Quiso bajar los escalones, escapar de ahí, pero él la jaló hacia sí fuertemente del brazo. Los presentes se escandalizaron aún más. El casamentero, los hombres importantes, amigos del novio perdido, todos se lanzaron hacia la pareja en el altar. Todo se sumió en caos. -¡Suéltame, suéltame!-Trataba de soltarse de él.  
-¡No iras a ningún lado!-le aprisionó de los brazos, poniéndola frente a él para usarla como escudo por si alguien osaba acercarse. Y en efecto, todos retrocedieron cuando le vieron sacar una daga y colocarla en el costado de la chica. Sigyn contuvo el aliento: La situación era más grave ahora.-No esta vez. No sin mí. Un portal mágico se abrió detrás de ellos, obra de la habilidad del mago Loki. Él jaló de ella una vez más y ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro pese a que Sigyn luchó para liberarse. *

Una vez que el nuevo suelo se materializó debajo de ellos, Loki soltó a Sigyn, dándole un empujón hasta hacerla caer de cara contra la nieve. -¿Por qué…?-se quejó adolorida, levantándose apenas cuando sintió a Loki pasar a su lado, avanzando entre la nieve.- ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho, Loki?! –Le gritó a lo lejos.- ¡¿Por qué me has traído aquí, maldito embustero?!-vociferó incorporándose. Colérica e indignada porque él no se detenía y la dejaba muy atrás. Ignorándola -¡Me has jodido la vida! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Me has humillado, ultrajado! -¿Humillado…?-Loki se detuvo confundido, frunciendo el ceño primero y luego volteando bruscamente hacia ella, en la soledad y las oleadas frías en el lugar y sonrió envilecido. Recobrando su semblante febril y maniaco.- ¿Ultrajado? ¿A ti, Sigyn?-Caminó de vuelta hacia ella, que no se movió. Lo esperaba valientemente.- ¿Cómo podría hacerte tal cosa?-De frente a ella ya. Invadió su espacio y le habló en un susurro muy cerca de la cara-Eres una desvergonzada, lo sabías. Una sucia y vil…  
Una fuerte cachetada lo interrumpió. Sigyn lo miraba iracunda. -No te atrevas…-le amenazó en un siseo. Ella no era nada indefensa y frágil como su rostro inocente y dulce aparentaba-…nunca más.  
El asgardiano se acarició donde había recibido el golpe y lejos de molestarse, sonreía ampliamente. Como si aquello justamente fuera lo que había deseado.  
-Tú, principito de quinta, me has arruinado la vida. Pero no creas que por eso te has salido con la tuya, ni por cerca.  
-Que te he arruinado la vida, dices-contestó socarronamente. Su rostro y su voz se oscurecieron de pronto -¡Que te he arruinado la vida!-Sigyn se estremeció al oírlo gritarle. Ahí su valentía se desvaneció.- ¿Y tú?... ¡¿Acaso tú no arruinaste la mía?!-le recriminó sujetándola violentamente de los hombros, sintiendo gusto cuando ella se encogió débilmente y jadeó-¡No me arruinaste cuando me mentiste jurándome amor! ¡Cuando te fuiste de mi lado luego de separarme de la mujer que amaba!- la zarandeaba con más fuerza-¡Tú me humillaste! ¡Tú me jodiste! ¡¿Y te crees en el derecho de reclamarme nada?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡Qué no hice más que amarte con humillante fidelidad!-La atraía con tanto enojó contra él, que Sigyn apretaba los ojos con fuerza cuando él gritaba. -Solo hice lo que debía hacer.-Contestó sin rastros de temor nuevamente. Acercándose peligrosamente a él- No puedes culparme por engañarte, por huir…Debía asegurar mi futuro, lo sabes bien, lo sabias en aquellos tiempos- Él la miraba aturdido, como si no hablara su lenguaje, hasta que ella tocó un punto sensible:- Angrboda no te amaba, jamás lo hizo, solo buscaba tu título Real. Deja de fingir que no te dabas cuenta de ello- Loki sonrió burlón, tratando de controlar la cólera naciente-Su amor era falso y traicionero. Interesado.-Sonrió aún más. Mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.- En cambio yo…-Hizo una pausa, mirándolo ardientemente-…yo te amaba y te amo de verdad. –terminó con completa convicción. Loki rió con ganas, histérico. A su pelirroja se le daba tan bien mentir. -Eres en verdad una víbora-le dijo, sin creer nada de lo que le decía.-Tu lengua afilada y tu corazón venenoso no son nada comparado con la horripilante belleza angelical que tienes, Sigyn.-La alejó de su lado de un desdeñoso empujón, haciéndola tambalear mas no caer.- Mentirosa y malvada, la digna compañera de este miserable príncipe. Piensas que creeré lo que dices sobre ella si hasta hace pocos minutos pensabas casarte con ese pobre infeliz al que seguro has timado para robarle su fortuna-negó sonriente-mentirosa e interesada…¡cómo he podido amarte! La chica se repuso enseguida, mostrándose altiva a pesar de las ofensas que él le había lanzado. -Estúpido y ciego asno, es lo que creo de ti.-Le respondió. No podía comprender como es que él insistía en defender a aquella jotunn después de lo que había tenido con ella. -Pero ya no importa más lo que haya pasado, nada importa ahora más que el futuro. –Loki le dio la espalda. Ignorando sus comentarios.-Vendrás conmigo, te ataras a mí como lo prometiste cuando me separaste de mi amada a base de viles engaños. No queda nada para ninguno de los dos. -¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso, eh Loki?-le desafió-Has interferido en mis planes pero no los has destruido, volveré y me casaré con Theoric, o con cualquier otro y tendré la vida que merezco. Te guste o no. -¿Eso crees?-le retó él, encarándola- Nadie puede casarse con un cadáver.- Dijo clara y cínicamente. Sigyn palideció: Loki había matado a Theoric, lo estaba confesando-…pero sobre todo, nadie puede casarse contigo ahora que hemos armado un escándalo que pronto se expandirá por todos los reinos. Tú, has sido desposada por mí, el traidor, el criminal más buscado por los dioses. Sigyn sintió vértigo, el tono de voz de Loki oscuro y siniestro, sus ojos atormentados y llenos de locura, su rostro enfermo y salvaje no revelaban nada bueno. ¿De qué traición hablaba? ¿De qué crimen? Sintió miedo, terror: Le parecía que estaba frente a un psicópata que deliraba y no frente a aquel muchacho galante y reservado que había robado su corazón a pesar de que éste fuera ambicioso. -¿Loki…que has hecho? ¿Has matado a Theoric…? ¿De cuál crimen hablas? ¡Has perdido la razón, la cordura!-La angustia la embargó y no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse hacia él, rogándole una respuesta. Él solo la observaba con desprecio desde su elevada altura-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Por amor a Odín! - Lo he hecho, he matado a ese malnacido del gobernador vanir…lo prefería muerto antes que unido a ti, infeliz- soltó con placer ante el horror en el rostro de la pelirroja-Pero no solo a él…-rió de pronto y Sigyn se sobresaltó. Se inclinó sobre ella como para contarle una confidencia- Ellos lo saben- Habló con claridad. Sus ojos se encontraron.-Yo mismo lo he confesado: La flecha de muérdago, la fabrique yo… e hice que su hermano lo matara. -No…-Dejó escapar, perpleja. Aterrorizada de verdad.-No puede ser posible…como…como te atreviste a eso…por qué…era la persona más amada por todos…como… Loki rió siniestramente, era la primera vez que miraba el rostro de la pelirroja contraerse de terror puro. -…esos estúpidos…-escupió con rabia-…no eran capaces de ver más allá, de ver que semejante acto no podía ser efectuado por ese miserable ciego ¡Que fui yo y me ingenio el causante real! ¡Que yo merecía más que una segunda mirada! Ese bastardo incluso estaba por encima de mi…y por eso lo he asesinado…y mi hermano, el poderoso Thor…era el siguiente… ¡Iba a deshacerme de él también! Entonces sería solo yo delante del trono... ¡Odín! ¡Asgard! ¡Y tu…! - Gritó emocionado, señalándola. Sigyn negaba y negaba, alejándose de él.- Tu verías mi verdadera valía y regresarías a mi…y me adorarías como yo te adoraba a ti…-se carcajeó del chiste que solo él comprendía-Pero ellos lo saben…-bajó la voz, como alejándose de la realidad por unos momentos-…pero ellos lo saben…¡Y ahora que lo saben, junto a todas las verdades que le pronunciado ante ellos, vendrán por mí y me castigaran por matar al inmortal más querido de Yggdrasil! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estaba escrito!  
-Cómo pudiste…cómo pudiste…-Estaba consternada. Quería huir de él y casi lo logró sino hubiera sido atrapada con fuerza por él, ciego de ira repentina. -Habré revelado mi crimen y mis pecados pero no podía irme al infierno de Hel sin ti, traidora. ¡Me arrebataste la tranquilidad y la cordura al dejarme como un idiota, plantado y humillado frente a mi gente asgardiana! ¡Por eso no podía permitir que quedaras impune, ama y señora de este monstruo engendrado por ti, no… tenías que venir conmigo antes de que me atraparan los dioses! ¡Tienen que condenarte también por el falso amor y la endeble fidelidad que me has profesado y que me ha orillado a enloquecer y ser un desgraciado! -No, nunca ¡Nunca!-Ella derramó lágrimas verdaderas y gimió de dolor. Dolor del alma. -Compartirás mi destino, caminaremos juntos al patíbulo y lo recibirás con gusto. ¡Te lo puedo apostar!-Zanjó inmisericorde, mirándole fijamente. El llanto no significaba nada para él. *

*  
Una tormenta de nieve soplaba en el exterior de aquella cueva. Loki estaba sentado en una piedra en la entrada del lugar, mirando el cielo nocturno, más relajado ahora aunque igual de atormentado por los demonios que lo carcomían. Esperando. Sigyn se abrazaba a sí misma, en silencio y sentada en viejas pieles de oso, frente al fuego de una casi extinta fogata. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, de hecho, no habían vuelto a verse a los ojos desde que Loki había dicho todas aquellas cosas terribles y ella las había aceptado sin más remedio. No les quedaba ninguna opción más que permanecer juntos y esperar el inminente final de ese viaje. Ella echó una mirada hacia donde él estaba y aunque sonara como una locura no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto deseo al notar su varonil perfil y su contextura esbelta. Sus pensamientos no eran sanos, lo sabía ahora que trataba con un despiadado asesino, pero no era de las mujeres que reprimía ningún impulso ante algo que le fascinara. Eso era justo lo que la había llevado a interferir en muchas relaciones que no le incumbían y engañado para conseguir lo que quería. Y no era algo de lo que sintiera culpa o remordimiento, una vez cumplido el objetivo se iba y todo acababa. Con Loki, debía admitirlo, todo había sido diferente y aunque él no le creyera-estaba demasiado trastornado para hacerlo- ella decía la verdad. No dejaba de amarlo con locura, no había dejado de hacerlo en todos esos siglos y esa era la justa razón por la que lo dejó, para no sucumbir a él y su creciente pasión: no era un heredero directo, no tenía más riquezas que ofrecerle que el título de segundón que poseía y su amor ardiente y sincero y eso no era sufriente para ella. Lo abandonó, lo hirió profundamente y no pensaba volver a verlo…hasta que apareció, mucho peor de lo que recordaba. "¡Vaya sucio negocio has hecho, Sigyn! Firmando tu sentencia de muerte"  
Ella rió de pronto, bajito, cortando el silencio y llamando la atención del príncipe. -¿Y ahora que te ocurre, mujer?-Frunció el ceño ante su débil risa y lo ilógico de esta.- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? -¿Qué no es evidente? Me extraña que lo preguntes…-Él la miro confundido: ¿Acaso planeaba algo contra él? Ante sus miradas paranoicas, ella se limitó a contestar:- Es solo que...-sonrió, dejando caer los hombros-…esta situación jamás pasó por mi mente esta mañana cuando me preparaba para mi nueva vida llena de lujos y riquezas. Él sonrió, malicioso, irónico. -Apuesto a que no…pero créeme cuando te digo que haber fastidiado tus nefastos planes ha sido la mayor de mis dichas.-caminó hacia ella lenta y enigmáticamente- A esta hora, todos deben saber la clase de arpía que eres, pasara mucho tiempo para que tu honra llegue siquiera a restablecerse…y puedo ser un maldito asesino y embustero, pero ahora mismo habré salvado a algunos idiotas más que se rendirían ante tu belleza…me doy por satisfecho. Sigyn, lejos de inmutarse por sus hirientes palabras, sentía de todo menos temor por su reputación o la buena vida que pudo haber tenido y que ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. Toda su atención, toda su admiración la tenían rendida ante el hombre que tenía enfrente. Era tan lejano, tan distinto de aquel muchacho travieso que conoció en antaño, seguía igual de culto e inteligente, igual de guapo, incluso ahora que su cabello era diferente al que ella recordaba: pelirrojo y largo, a veces suelto y adornado, a veces trenzado magníficamente; ahora era negro, muy negro y a la altura de los hombros, dándole un aire siniestro y sombrío, afilando peligrosamente sus finas facciones. Más maduro.  
Loki lo notó y pareció mofarse silenciosamente de ella y sus pensamientos. Nadie era más perceptivo que él.  
Y ni eso la detuvo.  
-Distas mucho del Loki que conocía.-comentó de súbito.  
-Más de lo que crees.- le amenazó tras una nueva sonrisa. Intuyendo vagamente que no solo se refería a su aspecto físico.- Ya no queda rastro de quien solía ser. -…Y aunque así fuera…-Sigyn confesó abiertamente. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultárselo a él, aunque se negara a creerlo? -…sigo amándote con fervor. Cada día, desde que te conocí. A pesar de que dudes de mi afecto. -¿Dudar de tu afecto?-Las llamas de la fogata frente a ellos se avivaron violentamente en cuanto él repitió sus palabras. Parecía que la cólera quería salir otra vez de su interior, pero se controló, hablando con voz aparentemente serena y sorpresivamente, sentándose junto a ella, a una distancia prudente-Como no dudar de ti y tu supuesto afecto, si no has hecho más que engañarme desde el primer instante. Ella rió, con más ganas que antes. -Eres en serio necio, aferrándote al pasado y los malos ratos, como si solo eso hubiera existido entre los dos.-No quería hacerlo enfadar, pero no podía dejar de hablar de aquello. Una idea atrevida le rondaba en la cabeza y no se detendría hasta comprobar si era imposible realizarla. Tal vez…-Vienen a mi memoria mejores recuerdos que esos, solo nosotros…en la oscuridad de la noche y el calor…siempre el calor- Lo miró fijamente, pero él no lo hizo. Se contenía, no cabía duda. Estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Callado- …y ahora, nos veo en esta situación-lo dijo con un poco de dolor-…y pienso en que no importa ya si me hubiera casado o no, a esta hora estaría pensando en ti aunque estuviera con aquel cerdo en su lecho, justo como lo hago en este momento, pensando en ti, solamente en ti. -¿Qué caso tiene ahora decir estas cosas tan estúpidas, Sigyn?-le preguntó, más herido que pensativo, a juzgar por el susurro que era su voz.-De nada sirve esta patraña. No intentes liarme de nuevo, no lo consentiré.  
-No lo sé.-suspiró con cierto aburrimiento.-…moriremos mañana de igual manera…- Él finalmente volteó hacia ella.- Me gustaría que confiaras en mi por última vez, que me readmitieras a tu lado, aunque no valga de nada ya. -Imposible.-contestó tajante.-No hay forma de demostrar nada. No volveré a caer en tus mentiras, en tus timos a cambio de mi fidelidad nuevamente. ¡Te iras si te doy oportunidad! No cabe duda. -¿Y qué hay de mi fidelidad hacia ti? ¿No es suficiente que seas dueño de mi pensamiento y corazón? -No. No hay pruebas físicas de ello.-Se irritó de pronto. Comenzaba a dudar sobre ese supuesto odio que ahora le profesaba. Era una timadora sagaz. - ¡Deja de fastidiarme de una buena vez!  
Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse a su lugar junto a la entrada cuando Sigyn extendió algo frente a él, sujetándolo frente a las llamas de fuego. Loki ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, confundido y tratando de no mirarla para no caer en su evidente trampa, que aquello lo dejó anonadado en cuanto lo asimilo. ¡El atrevimiento de Sigyn no tenía límites! -Tómame, Loki, tómame como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Te necesito, nos necesitamos…si hemos de morir al amanecer. Convéncete de que aun te amo.  
Siguió con la mirada brillante la ropa interior hecha jirones cuando se desprendió de la mano de la pelirroja y cuando esta se deshizo en el fuego creciente. Continuó su recorrido hasta el rostro de la chica que, pese a lo que acababa de hacer, se inundaba con un rubor tímido y lujurioso al mismo tiempo. ¡Había perdido la razón completamente! ¡Aquella era la más baja y maquiavélica trampa! Sintió deseos de golpearla, de insultarla por sus burlas y su descaro, por atreverse a jugar con su orgullo herido una vez más…sintió tantas cosas a la vez, pero solo se limitó a mirarla, furioso consigo mismo, por poner sus ojos en ella un día, por venerarla, incluso por llevarlo a delirar y cometer aquellos asesinatos tan vulgares y por obligarlo a volver por ella aun si era para pudrirse en Hel…comenzaba a dudar de que fuera una buena idea en principio, justo como estaba dudando de que su afecto no se hubiese extinguido y siguiera ahí para forzarlo a contemplar su belleza única, sus ojos bonitos, su rostro que denotaba pureza y bondad y su cabello, rojo y rizado, con su peinado desecho , su piel, suave y cálida…y la forma como ahora sujetaba su vestido de novia –maldito blanco virginal- para mostrarle sus piernas y su sexo, esperándolo anhelante, vehemente. Quiso resistirse pero le fue imposible, se maldijo por estar cediendo a los deseos de aquella arpía hermosa en pensamiento y estar tentado a obedecerla, a unirse a ella hasta que las fuerzas le huyeran de su roto espíritu. Pero antes necesitaba pruebas, algo que le indicara que era real y no delirios torturando su cabeza. Algo que le dijera si ella decía la verdad o no…algo para saber si era un engaño o una prueba de fidelidad absoluta… Estiro la mano hacia él lugar que ella había descubierto solo para él, por él y cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel, caliente y húmeda, cerró los ojos desfallecido, dejando escapar un suspiro que fue gemelo con el de ella cuando la tocó deslizando sus dedos para alcanzar toda la suavidad de aquella entrada al Vahalla. Ninguno de los dos se movió, mudos y expectantes, con los ojos cerrados solo sintiendo el toque de uno contra el otro. ¿Acaso Sigyn había dicho la verdad sobre aquello de no haber estado con nadie más? ¿Podía ser igual de cierto que esa evidente prueba de necesidad que ahora experimentaba con la yema de sus dedos en movimientos irregulares? Sin avisar, sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, dejó deslizar un dedo en su interior, descubriendo la sensación más agradable de lo que recordaba- si eso era posible- atrapante y deliciosa de igual manera se estremeció ella, botando un suspiro e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. Repitió el proceso una vez más con su dedo anular, recreándose con un nuevo temblor y sus ojos cerrados pero sobretodo del placer que se leía en su expresión. No mentía esta vez.  
Observaba su rostro más que prestar atención a las contracciones de su cuerpo y como entraba y salía de ella. Y estaba fascinado, tanto, que no pudo refrenar el impulso que lo motivó a detener sus hábiles dedos y lanzarse sobre ella y atrapar sus labios exigentemente. Lo recibió gustosamente contra sus labios, mucho más de lo que se hubo mostrado antes y se aferró a su cuello, jugueteando con su nuca y entre el cabello. Eso lo espoleó a tomar una de sus piernas con fuerza y subirla a un costado de su propio cuerpo, apretándose contra ella. Un sonoro jadeo de ella los separó por un momento.  
-Malvada- le susurró, su respiración entrecortada.- Malvada e interesada. Está en tu naturaleza perversa. -¿Así me aceptas?-Recorrió lo mejor que pudo su ancha espalda con ambas manos, pequeñas pero astutas.  
-Como si tuviera otro remedio…-se mofó cruelmente de sí mismo. ¡Que idiota era! *

*

Sonreía con malicia mal disimulada cuando le rozó la boca con los mismos dedos húmedos que antes había usado. Ella se relamió los labios con evidentes intenciones de complacer sus retorcidos deseos. Volvieron a besarse con ansias, una y otra vez hasta que él atacó su escote, descubriendo su piel totalmente. Deleitándose con su belleza y besando sus pechos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez sí, tal vez no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos cuando el sol se asomara en la nada de aquel lugar. Y es probable que ella tuviera los mismos pensamientos pues se apresuró a desvestirlo aun con dificultad: Su traje y semiarmadura era de complicados cierres y ataduras. Entre risas y caricias poco honrosas se desnudaron totalmente quedando piel contra piel. En definitiva, nada había cambiado respecto a su pasión a la hora de tener sexo, todo lo demás quedaba en segundo plano cuando estaban juntos. Sigyn se incorporó, sin apartar su mirada sensual de los ojos lujuriosos que la observaban y montándose sobre Loki lo abrazó por un instante dejando besos por todo su cuello y acariciando los músculos de los brazos, que aunque era delgado, estaba en muy buena forma. El rebelde príncipe de Asgard medía su espalda y su trasero con ambas manos a su antojo, subiendo a veces y hundiéndolas entre la espesura de aquel cabello de fuego. Ahora lamentaba haber cambiado el suyo por puro despecho, para olvidarse de todo lo que le recordara a ella. Ahora sabía que tal cosa era imposible. En esta vida o la otra, estaban destinados a perseguirse el uno al otro. Lastimarse cuanto fuera necesario y luego volver y enredarse entre caricias y besos. -Mía, solo mía –Jadeaba-Sigyn, dulce Sigyn…mi peor vicio y mi mejor virtud.  
Luego la poseyó, la reclamó como suya. Sintiéndola amarle y adorarlo con cada embestida y cada gemido. Esa era su prueba de fidelidad, su voto de confianza …aunque ella huyera al amanecer. Tal vez sí lo haría, era su naturaleza engañarlo.  
O tal vez se quedaría a su lado, hasta la última gota de veneno cayendo sobre su cabeza. 


End file.
